User talk:Diaricks
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wesnoth Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Saurians page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) Hi Just drop by to say hi, nice to see someone is active in Westnoth too. Hope we can make this wiki better. see you and nice to meet you. Balcon28 A belated welcome! Hi, welcome to 'Wesnoth Wiki! '''I'm Kata89, a semi-active member here. If you would like to chat, just send me a message. I hope we can see more useful edits from you in the future! Stay strong, stand your ground, and enjoy the battle for Wesnoth! Err....Wiki. Ruler of the Coasters 12:03, February 20, 2012 (UTC) YES About your suggestion on the add-ons, the answer is YES and there is no reason I say no. But I like to suggest you put in the link in the campaign page as well, at the last section i.e. after the campaign "Under the Burning Sun" maybe call it as "Known Add-Ons Campaigns". And in this link you list down all those available add-ons that you can find, then in each add-ons also please put in the link that everyone can click on it and download the said add-ons, so everyone can benefit with it and no need to find the link by their own. Is good to see someone as active as you Diaricks. Nice to have you in this wiki Balcon28 06:11, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Add on campaigns Well, we can start doing this. BUT, what I want you to do then is to name your article "Wesnoth Wiki:Ghostly Calls" Or something. Just add Wesnoth Wiki: ''before you name the article. Then, we'll create a list of all the add ons. I would like to write about the Dwarvish Tale. Its a wonderful Add-on. Good story, and well executed. Now, down to my second business. You have been very active. My time on Wesnoth Wiki is limited. Have you ever become an admin before? If not, I want you to adopt the wiki. Ruler of the Coasters 10:57, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I will adopt the Wiki! I've had lots of experience as admin, and ruined several wiki's that are inactive to learn the admin tools! :P There are a few things I still need to know though, but there not necessary. I will adopt it after my 60 days are up. (they don't allow people to adopt wiki's if they have become an admin in the last 60 days) Now, to Add on Campaigns. I added the pages Add-on's, just add to the list: *Wesnoth Wiki:name of campaign Ruler of the Coasters 12:01, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. While I was editing at this wiki here, I mis licensed some of the . The images are created by Kitty/Kathrin Polikeit. And it seems they are actually under GPL and not GFDL. That needs to be fixed. If possible, please fix it. -- Sith Jedi 14:50, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I have an idea Instead of me waiting till March tenth to adopt the wiki, how about you ask to adopt it, and then give me Admin/Beau rights? We can start making the Wiki more awesome sooner! Ruler of the Coasters 11:59, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Adopting Well, first, go here! Then, add a new section called "Wesnoth Wiki". Then, if you want, I could write out what you say first, then you can post it there. But, if you do adopt it, you'll ned to say that the admins have not been active for over a year. The Wiki is in bad shape. There are only three user's editing, and they both agree that I should become the crat. Also, make a blog called (on this wiki) called "May I adopt the wiki?" Balcon and I will say yes, the people who looked at our wiki will say "Okay, they think he should be admin" and you then become admin! But make sure to create that blog first. When your ready to adopt, erase this- and the message on my talk page. Oh, one last thing. Did you become admin in the last 60 days??? Ruler of the Coasters 10:39, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Clarify I just want to know, that the ownership of this wiki is belong to Kata or Diarick? Who actually adopt it? And by the way, I am very sorry that today I have mess up the Quote in the main page. Anyone can fix it for me, it all messed up in the box and I cant return to fix it. THX --Balcon28 06:07, February 27, 2012 (UTC) I don't know. I need to talk to Diaricks about this. So Diaricks, do you want to adopt the wiki, or do we want to wait till March 8th? Ruler of the Coasters 11:04, February 28, 2012 (UTC)